Quatil Ka Raaz
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: This time I've tried to do something different. Hope you enjoy.


**Author's Note :** Finally done ! Oh I was never so happy. Well hope you all like it. I've tried to write it in CID style. Enjoy...

* * *

** |::| Quatil Ka Raaz |::|**

"Aisa nahi ho sacta", Dr Salunkhe exclaimed. He double checked the reports, triple checked but the result remained the same. "My God! Aisa kaise ho sacta hai. Mujhe ye baat jald sa jald Pradyuman ko batana hoga". He called ACP Pradyuman & told him about the reports. ACP couldn't believe his own ears as it was impossible but it was true. The corpse they found a day before was killed by none other than Dr Tarika.

Dr Salunkhe had found some finger prints on its hand & skin tissues from its nail. He matched the finger prints & tissues DNA with records from the computer. And when the result came the head of Mumbai Forensic Department kept blinking at the computer screen. He was in a shock. "Tarika ne! Nahi Tarika aisa kar hi nahi sacti", he said to himself.

Tarika's phone was switched off so no one couldn't contact her. Dr Salunkhe became really anxious & worried about her. He knew that Tarika didn't do anything. He believed that Tarika couldn't do such a thing. But all the evidence were against her. And evidence never lies.

.

**Flashback**

The person who was killed was Tarika's brother-in-law (her cousin's husband). His dead body was found at cottage in Malad. When Tarika's cousin Tripti heard about her husband's death she broke down. Shreya tried to console her.

"Kisne kiya sir aisa?" she wanted to know in sepulchral tones. "Hum wahi pata lagane ki koushish kar rahe hai. Aapko kisi par shak hai?" Daya asked. "Nahi sir. Hiten ki kisi ki saath koi dushmani nahi thi. In fact sab unki bohot respect karte the", Tripti replied. "Phir bhi, zara yaad kijie. Hiten ne kabhi kisi ka jikar kiya ho-" Tripti cut his words. "Sir, kuch din pehle Tarika aur Hiten ki beech kuch hua tha. Tarika keh rahi thi ki Hiten mujhe dhoka de raha hai. Wo accha admi nahi hai aur pata nahi kya kya. Iss baat pe Hiten aur uski beech main bohot bahes bhi hui thi".

Tarika's name gave all the officers present there a shock. "Ek minute, ek minute...ye Tarika -" Daya's words were again cut by Tripti, "Tarika...meri cousin hai sir. Wo bhi CID main hai, forensic doctor hai wo". "Accha apne poocha nahi Tarika se ki wo aisa kyun kaha?" Daya asked in anxious tone. "Poocha tha sir lekin usna kaha ki main baas uski baat ka bishwaas karoon. Maine phir bhi poocha lekin usne koi jawab nahi diya", she began to sob. "Sir meri pati ki quatil ko maat chod na. Jisne bhi aisa kiya ushe faasi honi chahia", Tripti cried & Shreya put her hand around her & patted her shoulder nervously.

"Tarika ne...lekin kyun? Usne hum main se kisi ko bataya jyun nahi?" Daya turned around & thought to himself.

.

"Nahi, main nahi maanta. Sir, Tarika aisa nahi kar sacti. Kya aap ko lagta hai ki wo kisika khoon kar sacti hai?" Abhijit said, with concern & anxiety in his tone. "Sir mujhe lagta hai -"

"Kya lagta hai? Ki usne kuch bhi nahi kiya, begunah hai wo? Abhijit saare saboot uski khilaaf hai. Aur tum ek CID officer hoke uski tarafdaari kar rahe ho!", DCP Chitrole entered the bureau.

"Sir main kisiki tarafdaari nahi kar raha. Wo ek CID officer hai -"

"Haan toh?! Saare saboot uski khilaf hai. Aur mujhe iss baare main aur kuch nahi sunna samjhe?" he looked towards all the officers line up in a row including ACP Pradyuman. "Aur ACP tum, Tarika mujhe do din ki ander bureau main chahia, warna tum sab kahin aur naukri dhund lena", Chitrole mocked at Pradyuman.

"Yes sir!" ACP replied lowering his head. "Magar sir -" Abhijit interrupted but ACP stopped him by shooting him a glare.

.

After DCP left the bureau the Mumbai CID team had a team meeting. Abhijit, Daya, Rajat, Purvi, Vineet, Shreya & Freedy attended the meeting. They had a lot of discussion, arguments & agreements.

"Suna! suna tum logon ne Chotrole ne kya kaha? Do din main Tarika chahie ishe!" ACP exclaimed.

"Sir humne Dr Tarika ka phone trace kiya hai. Uski phone ka last location Malad main tha char din pehle aur uski baad se phone switched off hai", Purvi informed.

"Kya? Char din pehle! Matlab jis din Hiten ki maut hui thi ushi din se. Kuch toh garbar hai, kuch toh garbar jaroor hai. Kahin..", ACP said. "Sir main phir se keh raha hoon, mujhe lagta hai Tarika musibat main hai. Ushe fasaya jaa raha hai", Abhijit said.

"Agar ushe fasaya jaa raha hai toh uska pata bi hum laga leinge Abhijit. Filhal toh wo humare liye ek mujrim hai", Pradyuman reminded him. "Aur Rajat tumne uski bank accounts ki inquari ki hai?" he wanted to know.

"Yes sir, lekin kuch khass pata nahi chala", Rajat replied. "Aur toh aur pichle ek hafte se uski bank account se ek bhi paisa nahi nikala gaya".

"Saare bus aur railway stations, airports har jagah pe inform kar do. Tarika ko kisi bhi haal main humain dhund na hoga", ACP Pradyuman said twisting his fingures.

.

She still couldn't believe that she had committed a murder. She went to the cottage with a man named Ramesh to get some evidence against his brother-in-law. But when they reached there she found Hiten sitting on the couch of that cottage & she understood she had been trapped. The man who took her there left the cottage handing her over to Hiten. She tried her best to escape but both of them locked her in a room. After a while, Hiten came in the room with a sharp knife in order to kill her. Tarika struggled & finally had the knife in her hand. Without thinking anything she put the knife fourcefully in his stomach. She was so frightened that she had fainted. When she got her conscious back she was lying beside the corpse & nothing else. First she wasn't able to think anything but after a while when she was fully conscious she realized what she had done. She had commited a murder. As she was a CID officer she knew what to do. She had to surrender but at the next moment she thought it's important to stand for herself. So she destroyed all evidence she could find & left the place.

Tarika was in Goa. When she came to know that CID was searching for her she didn't understand what to do. She wanted to contact with Abhijit, but at the next moment she remembered 'Duty comes first' for him. She was completely massed up, alone & worried. Tarika never thought that such a thing could happen with her.

.

Dr Salunkhe & Abhijit, both were really worried about Tarika. They were trying there best to find her before CID team. Abhijit was wishing Tarika to call him as he had a strong believe that Tarika was innocent which was not true.

The next day Shreya got a phone call from the bank. The bank manager informed her that someone had used Tarika's credit card to buy some daily utensils & the location was Goa. So they flew to Goa that day. As ACP Pradyuman didn't want to give DCP Chitrole any chance to insult his officers & investigating skills again. After searching top to bottom of Goa they got information at the evening that Tarika was staying with an old lady near a pub. Without wasting any time they rushed there. Tarika saw the CID team approaching through the window. She told the old lady that she had remembered something very important & urgent & she needed to go right then & left the house quickly. Before the officers could reach she went to the pub in order to hide from them.

Reaching the old lady's house the CID team found that Tarika had escape again. Abhijit couldn't belive that Tarika was actually hiding from them. ACP ordered them to looke around so they began to search for her. But unfortunately failed.

.

Tarika was sitting at a corner in the pub covering her face with her hands. There was a guy siitting next to her looking at her with his bad intentions. The waiter asked her what would she like to have & she ordered orange juice for herself. When the waiter was returning with her juice, that man went to him & gave him some money & mixed some powder in her drink.

Fortunately Rocky saw the whole thing & he recognized Tarika as she had flirted on him while he was pretending to be Abhijit 4 years back. He liked her a lot & though he was a goon he was a good person from heart. Before Tarika could take a sip from that glass Rocky went to her & snached the glass from her. Tarika was shocked as she thought it was Abhijit. But at the next moment she noticed the scar on his face & realized it was Rocky. She got really surprised & asked him why he did it quite rudely. Rocky hold her hand & glared at the man. He pulled Tarika at a corner & explained her the whole thing. And as he was surprised to see her he asked what she was doing in Goa. First Tarika was hesitating but after a while she told him everything. Tarika was sobbing & crying badly. She was broken & needed someone to console her. Rocky understood how she felt & tried to console her.

At the meantime Abhijit was sitting in his hotel room restless. Questions...many many questions were making him nuts.

"Tarika...nahi nahi Tarika aisa nahi kar sacti. Wo kisika khoon?!" he thought to himself.

.

Rocky took Tarika to his house as his sister was there & it was a safe place for her. Tarika went with him but she was very uncomfortable. Rocky & his sister adviced her to leave everything & go somewhere where CID wouldn't be able to find her. Rocky's advice was benificial for her but she didn't have courage to do it alone so Lisa, Rocky's sister asked Rocky to go with her. Rocky gave a nod & looked at Tarika & she also agreed. Tarika didn't like running away like a thief but that was the only way to save herself. Rocky & Tarika flew to Kerala the next morning. They disguised as an old couple so that no one could recognize them.

.

Years left, Abhijit with his 'Duty first, sentiments later' commitment is happy & has already got rid of Tarika's memories. Tarika is now happy with Rocky. They live in New york now & Hiten's murder case had been close saying that Tarika is no more.


End file.
